Your one kind of a guy
by momochan1995
Summary: Val wanted his girlfriend to have a special birthday coming back to realize she walked out leaving him and the ring. What a day, he later met the flourist from ealier that he crushed on befriending her and falling for her?


**こんにちは！～****Means hello in Japanese, so this is my first Hetalia fanfic .- the pairing is Iceland and Belarus or Val and Natalia that I made up please tell me how you think. **

The first time I met her was on accident.

I went to a flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers for my girlfriend.

The whole wall was lined with colorful flowers and there she was her back turned from me clipping stems.

The bell jingled as I walked in hearing her sweet voice call as she turned around my heart stopped or I think skipped a beat?

She turned around smiling welcoming me in her hair was gently resting on her left shoulder in soft waves tied in a blue ribbon while her eyes were a soft blue.

I didn't realize I was telling her I needed a bouquet of roses while she chuckled nodding grabbing some fresh roses clipping them quietly smiling.

She looked up at me "Are these for a special someone?" she asked while clipping the thorns and stems.

I blushed stuttering on my words "I-I err it's for my girlfriend it's her birthday" I say cursing for my stupidity blushing.

She looked surprised smiling "Oh well tell her I said happy birthday" she said finishing tying up the bouquet putting a ribbon around the plastic that crunched.

"Here you go sir" she said handing me the roses typing in on the register I took out my wallet paying and giving her a tip muttering a thank you.

I looked at her "you can just call me Val" I say smirking handing the money with her chuckling.

"Well then you can call me Natalia …" she said smiling back with her white teeth greeting another customer.

I walked out of the store still looking at the young lady who was busy talking to another person smiling having me shake my head brushing a hand in my hair smirking with my eyes closed.

I arrived at my condo having to stop at a bakery buying a cute small cake with my girlfriends name written on it since she didn't like things too big.

I opened the door calling out her name hearing nothing setting down the cake and putting the flowers in a vase untying my tie slightly.

I looked at the clock shrugging sitting down at the counter picking up the newspaper scanning the lines before hearing the doorknob turn and a voice.

"I love you too…" I heard her say having me look up confused before a low voice reply back "all right babe at my place tomorrow" he said before I heard her reply back walking in noticing me in surprise who looked at me in surprise before smiling.

I looked at the newspaper; there was an awkward silence before she spoke up not looking at me.

"S-so I see that you got me some roses…how thoughtful of you" she said stuttering on her words walking into the kitchen her back facing me as I glanced sideways.

I grunted clearing my throat seeing her still facing the counter behind me.

Setting down the newspaper I pushed back my chair sighing.

I looked back up at her before speaking "…Please don't lie to me, I trust you…but who was that guy you were talking out there with" I said feeling confused seeing her lightly turn her head at me.

"It was my cousin." She said quickly looking away from me before I shook my head smiling to myself sadly.

"I know that you don't have any family members in this city they all live-"but before I could finish she cut me off "don't be smart with me" she said with anger in her tone looking at me who was shocked.

We both had a staring contest before I spoke up calmly "I'm not going to be mad…just tell me the truth, please that's all I want to know" I said feeling my hand shake becoming sweaty.

She looked at me before looking to the sideways hanging her head low sighing shaking her head.

I stood there before she looked back up tears trickling down her face.

"I-I've never really loved you…ever since you've been busy I felt lonely and I was seeing…this other guy" she said her voice decreasing to a whisper as I stood there feeling my heart drop.

I looked at the ground furrowing my brows confused "So…you were cheating on me" I said looking back up at her seeing her frown.

She sighed before slipping off the engagement ring I bought her from all the hard work and handed it to me before walking into the bedroom door slamming it.

After a few minutes she came out with boxes of her clothes and stuff not looking at me coming to the door I stood there looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" she said before closing the door on me hearing only the door close and footsteps outside along the hallway.

I stood there along the counter feeling…nothing.

It took me a while to realize the love of my life walked out of my life I looked at the cake written with her name on it now melting time seemed to slow down.

I felt anger shaking my head of such thoughts grabbing my coat and wallet walking out of my door feeling pain in my chest as I breathed in.

"I…I just need some alone time" I told myself walking out of the condo feeling the cold November breeze brush my face.

I walked down along the streets passing by restaurants and clubs seeing couples outside walk together making my heart ache.

I stopped in front of a café feeling warmth come out walking in I was greeted by the smell of coffee and jazz music…now this is my kind of place.

I sat down hearing the door jingle hearing the waiter call out I didn't look up having my bangs brush my eyes covering part of my face.

I heard a familiar voice speak up as the chair in front of me skidded on the floor slightly.

"Oh…Val, I didn't notice you here" she said with a surprise before sitting down hesitantly smiling seeing me in my state having a worried look.

I looked up smiling tiredly greeting her with a nod seeing that she kept staring at me I sighed propping my chin with my hand.

"I know what you're wondering…If I'm okay or not" I said simply seeing her widen her eyes before she nodded slowly having a sad smile grace her lips.

I looked away sighing "I'm one lonely guy tonight…my girlfriend cheated on me and walked out" I said feeling her hands on mine smiling sadly.

She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I know you're a great guy Val…even if I've met you for only fifteen minutes, you're not alone tonight because I'm here right?" she said with me nodding slowly looking into her sapphire colored eyes.

"I've had the same kind of thing happen to me before…it hurts I know that, but you're not alone and don't hang on it or it'll hurt you forever" Natalia said smiling sadly having memory's come back her eyes looking to the side with her smile faltering.

Val looked at her carefully before squeezing her hand smiling softly "Thank you…Natalia" I said softly before chuckling for no reason having a waiter come and bring us our orders.

We both talked and laughed about random things that popped up in our conversations until it was late at night to go home.

She looked at her watch "Oh geez…I gotta get home, I've got a lot of orders to fill out tomorrow" Natalia said with me nodding and grabbing her coat for her opening the door like a gentlemen but I was raised that way from my arrogant family like my brother.

Walking slowly beside her I stared down the street enjoying the silence and the cool evening air speaking up "it was nice to talk to you" I said pausing seeing her chuckle softly seeing her warm breath against the cold air as her white platinum hair shined under the street lamp making it shine at the top of her head.

"Same to you too, Val…" she said with my heart feeling lighter as she said my name with sweetness and kindness making me inhale some air tensing up.

He stood there awkwardly his hands stuffed in his pockets before clearing his throat "ermm…would you like me to walk you home…I mean if you don-"before he could finish he heard her stifle a laugh smiling.

"If you're trying to be a gentleman to me, then sure" she said with me blushing looking down feeling slightly embarrassed before scratching the back of my head.

I noticed one thing while we were walking every time she looked down the way her face looked…sad, troubled, and angry.

I shook my head looking away quickly seeing as we came to her apartment with her turning around smiling but I could still see the emotions hid behind her eyes.

"Well it was nice having a little dinner with you and thank you again for walking me home" she said before hugging me causing me to pat her back awkwardly cursing inwardly for my stupidity.

I stayed at my spot as she went inside her apartment waving back smiling until I walked down the sidewalk the other way feeling warm inside as my cheeks heated up.

I arrived home with silence welcoming me I sighed tossing my keys carelessly on the counter seeing the cake from earlier today frowning grabbing it I opened it up before closing it quickly shoving it in the back of the fridge before grabbing a glass of water.

I looked down at the bouquet of roses noticing a card was attached to the tag picking it up I read the card a smile gracing my lips.

_I hope this bouquet of roses is the perfect gift and your one kind of a guy :) _

_Natalia _

He smiled to himself reading the note over and over again before placing it on the counter brushing a hand through his hair chuckling.

**Hey guy's I just wanted to try out this couple since in my opinion they look adorable or cute? Just tell me how you think if you like I would be glad to continue if not then okay…but still. **


End file.
